


Need Your Lovin' Tonight

by jenorama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenorama/pseuds/jenorama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ginny have both suffered breakups and find themselves at loose ends.  Originally published 12 years ago, this is part of my "Reconnecting" Potterverse and is AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need Your Lovin' Tonight

Need Your Lovin’ Tonight

by Jenorama

Harry watched through narrowed eyes as Ginny walked across the room. She was wearing that black skirt that fit her perfectly, showing off her tight arse; the lack of a panty line was not lost on him. _Thong ... or nothing?_ Harry thought as he took a long pull of his fourth Guinness of the evening.

She was smiling at him now, relaxing against the arm of the leather sofa and kicking her sandals off with a relieved sigh. “Oh God, Harry. We’re a couple of sad cases, aren’t we?” Ginny tipped her Carlsberg bottle at him and took a long drink. “Can’t hold a relationship together for more than a few months.”

“So, what was Donald’s problem?” Harry took another drink, feeling the slow slide into a good buzz.

“David.”

“Whatever.”

Ginny giggled and drank again. “Why are we bothering with this? You’ve got to have something better.” Harry grunted and gestured toward the kitchen. 

“You know where it is.”

“So I do.” Ginny got up from the sofa and sauntered into the kitchen. Harry heard the clinking of glasses and raised his voice.

“So? What about Dennis, then?”

“David! Honestly Harry, the least you could do is keep his name straight!” Ginny set two highball glasses in front of him and filled each halfway with Ogden’s. 

“No ice?”

“No,” Ginny said, picking up her glass and reclining back against the arm of the sofa again, “I feel like having my whisky neat tonight.” She took a sip and closed her eyes, a slow smile spreading across her face and Harry found the sight frankly sensual.

He cleared his throat and downed the rest of his Guinness before picking up the whisky in front of him. He found he was unable to take his eyes off of Ginny as he inhaled the smoky aroma of the liquor. “Dagmar’s an idiot,” he muttered before taking a swig of the whisky.

Ginny’s eyes sprang open and she scowled at Harry. “David. And yes, he’s an idiot. And boring.”

“Boring?” 

“Yes. He never wanted to do anything fun. Always wanted to spend the evening in.” She looked down at her glass before looking up at Harry, locking her gaze with his. “Always wanted to be on top.” Her pink tongue darted out and licked the corner of her mouth, searching for any stray amber drops. It was Ogden’s Black Label after all, and too precious to waste, he mused, mesmerized by Ginny’s teasing.

Harry shifted in his armchair, casually throwing a leg over the arm of the chair, hoping to give his burgeoning erection more room to expand. He took another drink, the alcohol burning down his throat and exploding into his belly. “Always on top?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Always.” Ginny nodded solemnly, her brown eyes bright over the rim of her glass. “What about you, Harry?”

“What about me?” 

“How’re you and Mary?”

“Maureen,” he corrected absently. “Dunno, haven’t seen her in a couple of weeks.”

“No?”

“Guess I was too ‘boring’.” Harry grinned and got up from his chair, the slight wobble telling him that the liquor was doing its job. He sat at the other end of the sofa, reclining against the other arm and stretching his long legs out toward Ginny. She moved her legs to accommodate his, fitting one of hers in between them. Harry leaned his head back; all of his joints felt loose and liquid and Ginny had planted her foot right in his crotch. “Or maybe,” he said, lifting his head back up to look at Ginny, “maybe I just always liked being on top.”

The heat of Ginny’s smile matched the heat her foot was generating in his crotch as her toes slid delicately up and down his erection. “Harry, I know you better than that. You’re always so ... giving. I can’t imagine you always wanting to be on top. There must have been something wrong with Melanie,” she purred, applying just the right amount of pressure to make his cock twitch inside his jeans.

“Maureen,” Harry corrected, hissing the name through clenched teeth. Bending his knee, he slid his foot up underneath her skirt, bringing his bare toes into contact with her damp knickers. _Ah, a thong, then._ Her eyes widened and then narrowed as she redoubled her efforts, moving her toes down to press lightly on his balls.

Not to be outdone, Harry ran his big toe up and down the front of Ginny’s knickers, pressing down as he reached the top. Her lips parted in a soundless gasp and he gave her a cocky smile before taking another swig of whisky. Smirking in response to his cockiness, Ginny shifted, bending the leg that wasn’t occupied in tormenting him to give him better access to her. Harry’s heart thumped hard in his chest and he slid the foot he had on the floor further on the cool wood, allowing Ginny equal access to his cock and balls. 

Silent determination took over Harry as he pressed the ball of his foot down onto her cunt, satisfied at the flush that spread across her freckled cheeks. Ginny redoubled her own efforts and Harry bit back a groan at the sensations she was causing. He was very tempted to undo his jeans right there and give her unrestricted access to his hot skin, but that would be letting her win and Harry was dead set on being the victor in this little contest. 

Triumph flashed through his gut when Ginny closed her eyes and began rocking her hips in time with his movements. _God damn but that’s about the most erotic thing I’ve ever seen,_ Harry thought when she threw her head back and let out a shuddering moan. He took another drink of his almost-forgotten whisky, the fire of the drink combining with the heat of his desire to make him nearly light-headed. Tired of holding on to the glass, he set it down, only dimly aware of the glass falling over and the pungent whisky spilling out onto the floor. 

Ginny’s foot had stopped moving and Harry grabbed it, pushing his thumbs into the arch and sweeping down to her heel, drawing a loud groan from her. He could feel her wetness soaking through her knickers and he pressed harder as she rocked her hips up and down. Bending his knee further, Harry scooted down on the cushion and kissed the top of her foot, darting his tongue out to trail on the soft skin. He looked up to see Ginny watching him, her mouth open and that pink tongue darting out to moisten her lips.

Relentlessly sweeping his toes over her, Harry slipped a hand up her leg, running his palm along the amazing smoothness of her calf, feeling the muscle tense and flex as he placed precise kisses along the arch of her small foot. He continued to stare at her, watching as she slowly, deliciously came undone. Gasping for breath, Ginny closed her eyes and turned her head away, clutching at the leather of the sofa as she came with a soft cry. 

Harry grinned and bit down lightly on her foot, causing her to jerk and scowl at him. “You,” she said, taking her foot from his grasp and shifting forward, “are evil.”

“I win,” Harry said softly, tapping her nose with his finger.

“You win? Was this a contest?” Ginny kissed him and Harry could taste the smoky remnants of the whisky she’d drunk.

“Well, I suppose it wasn’t much of a contest, really. You did give up halfway through.” He hissed at the sensation of Ginny roughly pinching his nipple, biting down on her bottom lip in retaliation. She pushed him farther back down on the sofa, straddling him and Harry pulled her close, crushing her against his body. “Are you where you like to be? On top, Miss Weasley?” he murmured into her ear.

Ginny giggled and pushed on his shoulders, sitting up a little and smiling down at him. “Marjorie’s a fool to let you go,” she said, brushing his fringe off his forehead.

“I don’t think I was the sort of boyfriend _Maureen_ was looking for.” Harry ran his hands up her sides, slipping underneath the button-up shirt he was almost sure was his to slide along her warm skin. 

“That’s bollocks. She’s just hard to please.” 

“I’m not a good boyfriend, Gin.”

“You’re just saying that so I’ll feel sorry and fuck you.” She leaned over and kissed him again, her lips soft and teasing as she wriggled against his still-hard cock.

“The thought never entered my mind. I thought that’s what you were after when you showed up here.”

“Don’t lie to me, Potter. I know how your devious mind works.”

“You accuse me of being devious? You show up at my flat, dressed like that and randy as hell and you have the nerve to accuse me of being devious? For shame, Ginevra. What would your mother say?”

“My mother thinks that I’m as pure as the driven snow and if you ever breathe a word to her about anything different—” Harry cut her off with a kiss, probing into her mouth with his tongue and stroking his fingers along her back.

“You’ll what?” he whispered when they broke apart, pleased by the glazed look in her eyes.

“I’ll never sleep with you again, you prat.” Ginny bent to nip at his neck and Harry sighed.

“You don’t sleep anyway.” _Fuck and run,_ he thought, moving his head to allow Ginny’s tongue to slide along his throat.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she asked, her breath hot against his skin.

“Nothing,” Harry muttered, unclasping her bra and squeezing her breasts. She sat up and shrugged off the dark green shirt, tossing it casually over the back of the sofa before whipping the light camisole over her head and letting it land on the floor. Harry drew her bra down her arms, feeling his cock throb even harder at the sight of Ginny’s breasts. 

Not content with merely caressing her breasts, Harry moved Ginny and sat up, flicking his tongue over a pink nipple. Drawing it into his mouth, he looked up at her to see if she was watching him, feeling almost shy when he found she was. He closed his eyes and concentrated on driving Ginny crazy with his teeth and tongue. He felt her hands go into his hair, fingernails scratching along his scalp and sending shivers down his spine. Releasing her nipple with a wet pop, he moved over to the other one, giving it the same treatment as he continued to pinch and roll the still-wet nipple with his fingers.

“Harry,” Ginny moaned softly, fingers still moving in his hair.

“What?” he whispered against her fine skin, licking at the full underside of her breast.

She took the hand that was resting against the small of her back and tried to guide it down to her wetness, making a protesting whine when Harry resisted. “Harry, I want you to touch me,” she said, her voice low.

“No.” Harry met her eyes again, amused at the intensity he saw there.

“No?”

“You’ve already come once tonight. Do you think you get to do it again?” he said mildly, running his tongue in between her breasts. “God, you have great tits, Gin.”

“They are rather nice, aren’t they? So let me get this straight, just because I’ve already had one orgasm tonight, I’m done?”

“Unless you give me a reason to give you another one.”

“Well, I might as well go home then,” she said archly, tugging on his hair. 

“Or you could just ... give me a good reason ...” He bit the swell of her breast and thrust his hips, leaving her in no doubt as to exactly how hard and eager he was. He heard Ginny’s breath catch and she pressed him harder to her breast.

“Well, let me see what I can do,” she whispered as she began to slide off of his lap. 

“Not here.” Harry held her tight and concentrated, silently Apparating them to his bedroom.

 

~*~*~

 

Ron Apparated into the front room, surprised to find the lights on. “Harry?” he called quietly, looking around the room. He noticed several empty Guinness bottles by the armchair. _So, Harry was here earlier,_ he thought. Bending to pick them up, he saw the overturned highball glass and the strong smell of whisky assaulted his nostrils. _That better not have been the Black Label..._

As he left the lounge with his arms full of bottles and the highball glass, he nearly tripped over more beer bottles hiding under the arm of the sofa. _And he had company! Well, well, Mr. Potter!_ Ron chuckled to himself when he spied the lipstick on the edge of the other highball glass, this one still with a bit of whisky in the bottom.

_Waste not, want not._ Ron downed the remnants of the whisky, sucking in air through his teeth at the burn. After straightening up the lounge and cleaning up the spilled whisky from the floor, Ron collapsed onto the couch with a sigh. He’d been hoping Harry would be around to do something with, but it didn’t look like it. 

He was aiming his wand at the wireless when he saw it out of the corner of his eye. The purple lacy bra was shoved down in between the cushions and the back of the sofa and Ron had a job pulling it out. _Bloody hell!_ He quickly checked the tag on it and raised his eyebrows at the size. _Good on you, mate! I wonder…_ He jumped up from the sofa and walked very quietly around, spotting the white camisole lying discarded on the floor behind it. 

Quickly scooping it up, Ron moved with Auror stealth down the hall towards Harry’s bedroom door, suffering only the smallest crisis of conscience at the thought of listening in on his best mate during such a private moment. Heart beating in anticipation, he carefully placed his ear against the door, hoping Harry hadn’t Imperturbed it. Breathing as quietly as possible, Ron concentrated as hard as he could. 

He heard heavy breathing and what sounded like a groan. _That’s Harry._ A girlish giggle and the squeak of bedsprings, followed by a breathy, “Harry...” More bedsprings and some laughing. 

“Harry Potter, when I get done with you, you won’t know what hit you.” A throaty, feminine growl. _Blimey, she sounds keen! Lucky bastard._ Whatever the girl was doing was clearly bending Harry’s mind. Ron heard Harry begin to moan and groan in earnest now and he had to hold back his laughter. _It’s a good thing no one really listens to themselves during sex…_

Ron was just thinking that God must have been awful tired of Harry calling Him when he heard it. _What? What the fuck?_ He stepped away from the door and shook his head then resumed his position. _That could not have been…_ he thought, listening hard. _Jesus Christ, Harry! Get a grip!_ The second time, there was no mistake. “God, Gin, I love your mouth...”

Unable to hold back, Ron made a choked, strangling sound. “What was that?” _Oh shit! That’s Ginny! That’s my sister!_

“What was what?” Harry sounded dazed. “I didn’t hear anything.”

“Listen!” There was silence for a few seconds and Ron held his breath until he heard Harry again.

“It was nothing, Gin. Come here...” Ron heard the sound of lips meeting in a wet kiss and he felt something moving in his gut. He scooted quickly back down the hall to the relative safety of the lounge. Remembering the bra and camisole still clutched in his hand, he threw them down as if they were on fire. 

_Oh gross! My sister’s underwear! And Harry’s in there...with my sister!_ He felt as though he was going to be sick and he ran into the kitchen, bending over the sink and retching as quietly as possible. _I should go in there. I should go in there and stop him...or stop her! Fuck!_ Ron wrapped his fingers in his hair and pulled, forcing himself to take deep breaths. 

_What do I do? They obviously weren’t expecting anyone to be here...Oh God! Harry! And my sister!_ He whimpered and grabbed the Ogden’s Black Label, pouring a generous measure in the glass with Ginny’s lipstick on it. He stared at the lipstick, images of Ginny flashing through his mind. Toddler Ginny, Ginny at Hogwarts, Ginny racing straight at him with a Quaffle clutched under her arm. Ginny...and Harry...in the Gryffindor common room, lips locked tightly together...

“Fuck it,” he muttered, drinking down the whisky, “I’m not her dad.” He got another flash of Ginny, her hair mussed and her eyes closed, mouth open in ecstasy and he slapped himself on the cheek. “Right. I’ve got to get drunk. Now. And someplace other than here.”

 

~*~*~

 

Ginny gave a little whoop of surprise when she emerged from the strange not-place of Apparition and landed with a small bounce on Harry’s bed. His mouth was hot on her neck and she pushed him away, giggling. “Harry, how can I earn my next orgasm if you’re constantly attacking me?”

“I can’t help it, Gin,” he breathed, raising the fine hairs on the back of her neck.

“Well try. Here,” she said, sitting up and pushing him back, “you need to take some of this off.” Ginny tugged at the well-worn cotton of his polo shirt, pulling it out of his jeans. She slid her hands up underneath the shirt, loving the feeling of the soft skin and hair on his stomach against her palms. 

Slowly sliding the shirt up, Ginny kissed a trail from Harry’s bellybutton up to the middle of his chest, sliding a tongue over each nipple in turn. She knelt down next to Harry and studied him. “What?” he asked, his voice low.

Ginny smoothed her palm over his chest, sweeping the dark hair one way and then the other. “You know, I should try a Depilatory Charm on you.”

“You what?” Harry frowned and looked down at her hand. “Oh, God, no. Don’t do that. I have no desire to look like I’m fifteen again.”

“Oh, come on, Harry. It could be fun. Some women like a clean man...”

“And you’re not one of them.”

“How do you know?”

“Because if you did, you would have chucked me in the bin a long time ago.” 

Ginny frowned and kissed him again, tracing his lips with the very tip of her tongue. “Don’t say things like that.” Harry looked like he was going to argue, but he nodded and reached his hand behind her head, pulling her in for another kiss. 

“What about you, Gin?” he whispered against her mouth. “Have you ever...?”

“Once,” Ginny said, giggling at the memory. “Not because anyone asked me to, but one of the other Apprentice Healers had said that it felt really good.”

“And did it?” Harry’s voice was soft and his warm tongue teased at her earlobe, making her squirm.

“Not really. It just felt odd. I let it grow back. Itched like blazes.” Ginny reached down and unfastened his belt and quickly unbuttoned his jeans, sliding her hand into his boxers and giving his cock a teasing caress. She moved down the bed and tugged off his jeans and boxers, catching the shirt that Harry tossed at her. “Who said you could take that off?”

“Listen, you’re supposed to be earning that next orgasm, not ordering me around.” Harry’s eyes were bright and mischievous and Ginny grinned back at him, running her hands from his ankles to his thighs. His cock was hard and pointing straight up at his belly and she gently cupped his balls. They felt full and heavy in her hand and she couldn’t resist giving them a series of small kisses. 

“Oh, don’t worry, Harry. I fully intend on earning that orgasm.” She flicked her tongue out to taste the glistening drop of moisture at the tip, smiling at his long sigh. Ginny grinned and bent to her task, letting Harry’s reactions guide her. He jumped when she tongued the slit at the tip of his cock, so she did it again, just to feel him twitch some more. Swiping the flat of her tongue along his length elicited a long, low moan and Ginny giggled. She decided to get more comfortable on the bed and shifted around, pushing her skirt and knickers off to the floor and setting the bedsprings to squealing. 

Feeling more comfortable between his legs, Ginny began to go to work on him in earnest, the sweet ache between her legs increasing with the intensity of Harry’s moans. He began to pump his hips and Ginny withdrew her mouth. “Harry...” she admonished, swatting him on the thigh.

Harry laughed and pulled her up to him, kissing her thoroughly. “Sorry Gin, it’s just what you do to me,” he whispered before she broke away. 

Ginny bent back to his cock, now harder than ever and ready to go. “Harry Potter, when I get through with you, you won’t know what hit you.” Determined to drive him off the edge of reason, Ginny began to lick and pull at his cock, sweeping down to tongue his balls and tickle the sensitive skin just behind them. Dimly, she heard Harry declare his love for her mouth and then she heard another sound and immediately stopped her actions.

“What was that?” she asked, sitting up and listening closely.

“What was what? I didn’t hear anything.” Harry looked up at her, his eyes bright and glassy with sex.

“Listen!” She concentrated for several seconds, willing the sound to come again.

“It was nothing, Gin. Come here...” He pulled her close and Ginny felt herself getting swept up in his kisses and touches as he gently maneuvered her on the bed to lie on her back. Almost without thinking about it, she spread her legs only to halt Harry when she felt the tip of his cock brush against her clit.

“Wait!”

“Huh? What?” Harry looked down at her, his brow furrowed in confusion.

“Harry, what were we talking about earlier? About not being boring?”

He blew out a long breath and hung his head down. “Gin,” he said plaintively, “can’t we be creative later?”

“No. Get off.” Harry groaned and sat back on his haunches, scrubbing his hands over his face. Ginny sat up and smiled at him. “Don’t look so glum. Come on.” She got up from the bed and grabbed his hand.

“What? D’you want me to lie down?”

“No Harry. Me on top is just as boring. Let’s try something different.”

“All right. What have you got in mind, then?”

Ginny looked around the room for a moment, grinning when her eyes fell on the chair by Harry’s chest of drawers. “We’ll use that.”

Harry quirked an eyebrow at the chair and dragged it to stand next to the bed and sat down, running his hand lightly over his cock. “What?” he asked at Ginny’s frown.

“That’s not quite what I was thinking.”

“Oh for shit’s sake, Gin! Are we going to shag or not?”

“Well, not if you keep on talking to me like that!” 

“Sorry, sorry.” Harry looked contrite and held his hand out to her. “It’s just I’m all...and you’re right there looking so bloody fantastic.” He drew her down for another kiss and Ginny purred in appreciation as he fondled her breast.

“Now you’re just distracting me,” she murmured against his mouth. 

“Am I?”

“Yes.” Ginny pulled back from Harry and stood with her hands on her hips. “Now, this might get a bit complicated, but I think you’ll be able to do fine.”

“Complicated?”

“Mm, a bit. Get up.” Harry stood and Ginny directed him to stand up on the chair. His cock was almost level with her mouth and she couldn’t resist giving the head a little kiss. “Okay, now you sort of want to squat down and put your hands behind you and hold on to the back of the chair.” 

“What, like this?”

Ginny looked him over with an approving smile. Harry was crouched over the chair with his arms behind him, biceps bulging as he supported his weight. His feet were on the edge of the seat and his cock stood proudly out in front of him. “Yes, just like that. Perfect.”

“Oh bloody hell, Gin. What am I supposed to do like this?”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” Ginny turned around and bent forward, resting her hands just above her knees. 

“A little closer Gin and I can...oh God yes,” Harry breathed as he was finally able to enter her. Moving slowly and carefully, Ginny rocked backward, glancing over her shoulder at Harry. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open, drops of sweat beading his upper lip. 

The feeling of him inside her that way was nothing short of amazing and Ginny let out a loud groan as Harry began to thrust just a bit harder. She spread her legs a little bit wider and reached down to touch her clit, thrilling to Harry’s groan of appreciation behind her. She moved her hand a little out of the way, feeling an electric jolt each time Harry’s balls came in contact with her cunt, slapping lightly against her skin. “Oh, Harry, that’s...that’s...ohhh...”

“Gin, Ginny...Ginevra...oh fuck!”

“Harry!” Ginny spun around at the sound of the loud crash and gasped, horrified to see Harry lying on the bare wood floor, eyes closed tight in pain. She crouched down next to him, quickly checking for broken bones. “Harry, are you all right?”

One green eye popped open and stared balefully at her. “No I’m not bloody all right! I just fucking fell out of a fucking chair!” he growled. “While fucking, no less!” 

“Well excuse me! I’m trying to find out if you’re injured, so suck it up and tell me where you hurt!”

“Give me a moment, okay?” Ginny sat back while Harry drew a deep breath and tried to move. “Ow. Shitfuckbloodygoddamnfuckinghell!” 

Ginny had to stifle a laugh at his most inventive cursing as he struggled into a sitting position and she reached out to steady him. He sat, rubbing the shoulder he’d landed on and wincing. “Okay, let’s get you up on the bed. Come on.” She stood up and carefully helped him to lie on his stomach. “Your shoulder?” Harry nodded.

“And my back,” he said, wincing again as he twisted to indicate his lower back.

“Oh dear. We need to get you fixed up before those muscles have a chance to stiffen up. Wait here.”

“Oh right. Cause I might go somewhere all of a sudden, yeah?”

“Maybe I’ll just go home and leave you like this?”

“You wouldn’t dare. Ron’d come home and see me laid up like this and I’d just have to tell him the truth about getting injured while shagging his sister in a very pervy position.”

Ginny snorted. “Yeah and get a black eye in addition to a sore shoulder and back strain. Just don’t move; I’ll be right back.” She carefully opened the door and peeked out into the hall. The flat looked empty and she scampered out of Harry’s room, quickly gathering her wand and some ice in a dishtowel. 

Back inside the bedroom, she got up on the bed and laid the ice-filled towel on his shoulder and Harry hissed in surprise. “Shit that’s cold!”

“Shh. Yes, it’s cold. It’s for the swelling. Now, for your lower back...”

“What are you going to do?”

“Just something I’ve been learning in my Healer training.” She took a moment to admire his backside, something she thought went sorely under appreciated. His legs were strong and his bum firm, but her eyes were drawn to his smooth, broad back. The dip of his spine begged to be touched and she rubbed her hands briskly together, whispering a minor wandless charm. 

Ginny laid her magically-warmed hand between his shoulder blades and Harry gave a small jump, raising his head to look at her. “What did you do to your hands?”

“Shh, just relax. You’re just going to make it worse, Harry.” He put his head back down and sighed in contentment when Ginny ran her index finger all the way down, following the curve and dip of his backbone. She rubbed her hands together again and began her work in earnest, drawing her hands over the muscles of Harry’s lower back, digging her fingers into the problematic knots, gently encouraging them to loosen and fade as Harry groaned his approval beneath her.

“How’s that shoulder?” she asked, setting the towel with the ice on the floor.

“Mmm?”

“Don’t you go to sleep on me, Potter.” The tattoo on his right shoulder shimmered in the dim light of the room and she traced it with her finger, outlining the beautiful red-gold phoenix feather, making Harry shudder. She bent to kiss it, the ice-cold skin a shock to her warm lips and Harry jerked, muffling a laugh. “Does that tickle?”

“Mmm, a little.”

“How did you manage to sit still for the tattoo artist?” Ginny’s tongue darted out and swept over it again, disappointed when he didn’t move. 

“Well, it wasn’t that hard. That bloke wasn’t nearly as pretty as you and he had a wicked long needle.” Harry’s voice was muffled and Ginny smiled, remembering how proud both he and Ron were when they got their Auror tattoos.

For his shoulder, Ginny picked up her wand and murmured a charm, sweeping it over the injured joint. The ice had done a good job of controlling the swelling and Ginny gave a few more taps with her wand to take care of the pain and remaining swelling. “How’s that?” she asked, setting her wand aside.

“Oh God, Gin. You are a miracle worker.” Harry rose up on his elbows and turned his head, grinning brilliantly at her. 

She kissed the corner of his mouth and gently encouraged him to lie back down. “I’m not done with you yet.”

“Should I be worried?”

“Harry, would I do anything to hurt you?”

“You put me in that chair.”

“Well, it’s not my fault you can’t balance and shag at the same time. Now be still.” Ginny kissed Harry again and shifted Harry’s head so his forehead was propped on his hands and worked his neck, sweeping her thumbs up and down the rigid columns of muscle and tendon. 

Further down his back, Ginny had to renew the minor Warming Charm on her hands and she stroked her palms down his flanks, feeling a bright thrill shoot through her middle at the sounds Harry was making. “You know,” she said conversationally, “when I practiced this in class, I wasn’t nearly this wet.”

“Oh?” Harry asked with a breathless chuckle. 

“Of course, we weren’t doing this in class naked and I was partnered with creepy Atticus Moore. Talk about someone that needs a Depilatory Charm.” She worked his mid-back and then down to his perfect bum. “You have a great arse, Harry.”

“Yeah? You’re not so bad yourself.” His voice was sleepy and while Ginny had been aiming for relaxed, she didn’t want Harry to fall asleep. She pinched his arse, startling him awake. 

“No sleeping, Potter. I need you awake and alert for the next phase of my nefarious plans.” She moved down to his legs, resisting the urge to touch herself as she continued to sweep her warmed hands over his body. 

“God, that feels divine,” Harry moaned, his voice deep and content. “Why do you know how to do this?”

“Massage is part of our training. They’ve done studies and they’ve found that comatose patients do better if they have regular massage sessions.” 

“You sound like a textbook.” Harry turned his head at an awkward angle to look at her. “Don’t look like one though.”

“Oh? What do I look like?” Ginny rubbed his feet, paying special attention to his toes. _Repayment for services rendered,_ she thought with a grin.

“You look like Ginny,” he said simply, smiling softly at her before turning to lay his head back on his hands.

Ginny felt her stomach jump at his look and she thumped his feet briskly. “Right then. You’re done. Turn over and let’s see how relaxed you are.” Harry turned over onto his back and she could see that he was indeed very relaxed. 

“Sorry,” he said, glancing down at his softened cock with a sheepish smile. “Guess I got a little too relaxed, yeah?” 

“That’s all right. Do you still want to...?” 

“Oh yeah,” Harry said and Ginny felt a flush rise on her skin as his eyes traveled over her naked body, lingering on her breasts. He sat up and pulled her closer to him, his soft lips closing over hers and she felt his tongue invade her mouth. She thought she could just taste the slightest hint of the whisky they’d drunk earlier...

She was falling backwards onto the bed, Harry hot and hard between her legs and she pushed her hands against his chest, breaking their kiss and shoving him away. He looked at her, his eyes wide and dumbfounded and shook his head. “That’s it mate. It’s not on tonight,” he said sadly, looking down to address his hard cock. 

“Harry, I didn’t say we weren’t going to shag.”

“What, is pushing me away some weird foreplay you picked up in Healer training?”

Ginny sat up and reached out to stroke Harry’s cock, delighting in the velvety smooth skin against her palm. His cheeks suddenly got very pink and she grinned up at him. “I just had a different idea. You don’t want to be boring like Darren, do you?”

“David,” Harry corrected automatically, closing his eyes as Ginny swept her thumb over the head of his cock.

“Whatever.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Ginny gave him what she hoped was a sexy smirk and let go of his cock, turning around and presenting herself on all fours to him, feeling very wanton and quite unlike herself. 

“Oh Jesus bloody fucking Christ,” Harry breathed and Ginny giggled, looking at him over her shoulder. “I thought you said this was too degrading?” 

“Maybe I’ve changed my mind.”

“Thank God.” 

The feeling of his hot hands on her hips made her jump and she giggled again, wishing for just a few more drops of that lovely Black Label to dull some of the jumpiness in her stomach. “Make sure you don’t fall off the bed,” she said as she felt Harry move in closer behind her.

“Wouldn’t you rather I make sure you come?”

“That too...oh!” Ginny gasped when she felt Harry finally slip inside and bent forward, resting her head on her hands. His lips were on her shoulder, his tongue tracing a delicious pattern on her skin as he began to thrust slowly in and out of her, the impact of his hipbones sending small shivers through her. As he gradually picked up speed, Ginny began to rock back, meeting him as he pushed into her. His grunts of approval made her blood sing and she reached between her legs, gently rubbing her clit, groaning with the pleasure of Harry filling her so completely. 

“Are you touching yourself, Gin?” he asked as he gripped her hips tighter in his large hands.

“Yes,” she whimpered, increasing the pressure just enough to almost hurt but not quite.

“Good,” he grunted, slamming into her harder than ever, “I want you to come with me inside you.”

Ginny moaned at his words and knew that if he kept it up, she would just split apart. _And that might not be entirely bad._ Abruptly, Harry held her hips still and withdrew almost completely, giving Ginny a completely new sensation as he barely moved in and out of her, using rapid strokes to penetrate her with only the head of his cock. The extra stimulation around her opening in addition to her own manipulation of her clit was too much for her and Ginny felt her orgasm come roaring down on her like a giant avalanche. 

She bucked her hips as Harry continued moving, drawing him in deeper and clenching her inner muscles around him. Her whole body was shaking and she wasn’t paying any particular attention to the sounds coming out of her mouth when she heard Harry let out a loud groan of his own and push deep into her. Feeling Harry fall forward and cover her back, she raised herself up on her arms and turned her head, capturing Harry’s lips in a searing kiss as he came with a shudder. 

Her arms trembling with the effort of holding herself up, Ginny collapsed down onto her stomach, pillowing her head on her hands, bouncing when Harry fell down on the bed next to her with a loud “Ooof.” “How was that?” he asked, leaning on his elbow and grinning at her.

“Not bad, Potter. Definitely not boring.” 

“That’s high praise, coming from a woman that likes her men...athletic and up on the furniture.”

“You can’t blame me for that one.”

Harry closed his eyes and a half smile teased his lips. “Oh? Who can I blame, then?”

“Doreen.” Ginny turned over onto her side and snuggled up against Harry, nestled against him like a spoon.

“Where can I find this ‘Doreen’?”

“She’s another Apprentice Healer,” Ginny said, yawning widely. “Bit of a slag if you ask me. Said she learned it from a bloke that was in the Muggle circus.”

Harry let out a strangled laugh. “The bloody circus? Gin, you’re one for the record books.”

The sound of his voice rumbling behind her was very soothing and Ginny closed her eyes, drawing Harry’s free arm around her. “I’m loads better than that Miriam you were dating.”

“Maureen.”

“Whatever.”

 

~*~*~

 

Bright sunlight across his face woke Harry the next morning and he rubbed his eyes, squinting against the harsh invasion. He rolled over to the empty half of the bed in escape, determined to snatch a few extra minutes of sleep, but he knew it was hopeless. Wide-awake, he sat up, grimaced at his still-tender shoulder and glared at the innocent chair still sitting by the bed. 

He got up and threw on his polo shirt from the night before, feeling a slight pang that Ginny wasn’t there to wake up with him. _But then again, she never is,_ he thought, remembering sleepy good-bye kisses as she left before the dawn. Buttoning his jeans, he ambled to the toilet to take care of business, aware of the smell of coffee that meant Ron was up and around.

Ron was at the kitchen table, poring over the Quidditch section of the Prophet when Harry poured himself a cup of coffee. “Morning,” Harry said, receiving a grunt in response. “Cannons lose again?”

“Mmm.”

“Ah well. Next year, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Ron put down the paper and looked at Harry over his coffee mug. “So, what did you do last night?”

“Nothing. Stayed in. You?”

“Went down to the pub. Darts and drinks.”

“Mm. Sounds fun.”

“It was. I came by to ask if you wanted to join me.”

“Ah, must have just missed you. Bad luck mate.” Harry sat still, his mind racing. Ron had Apparated back to the flat sometime last night. Ginny had heard a noise that he had dismissed as nothing. _What if it wasn’t? What if Ron...I’m a dead man._

“By the way, found something in the sofa. You might want to send an owl out today.” Harry sat, nervously waiting for the other shoe to drop, but Ron continued to drink his coffee and read the paper and Harry finally let out a slow breath. 

“Yeah. I’ll go take care of that right now.” Harry got up from the table and moved into the lounge, spotting the bit of purple lace draped over the back of the sofa. His face hot with embarrassment, Harry snatched it up and looked around for anything else Ginny might have left, finding the camisole.

“Harry?” Ron called from the kitchen.

“Yeah?” Harry stood in the doorway and Ron grinned at him, setting off a warning bell in his brain.

“When you send that back, tell Ginny to stop stealing my shirts, yeah?”


End file.
